Heart of the Broken Shard
by Sister Shinju
Summary: In the future of the life of Kagome and InuYasha, a new blessing as come. That in the form of a little boy, not even 5 years of age, their son. When something horrible happens and bad situations only become worse, it seems nothing can save their son from


I

Chase

A small child walked along through the woods. His hair was a fine black and it bounced on his back as he skipped. Two fuzzy ears, matching the color of his hair, came from his head and they twitched with every word he said. He wore a navy blue outfit, a kimono much like his fathers red one. The resemblance between him and his father was uncanny, not that the ears, hair style, and clothes were enough, but they had the same face. The young kid paused, one foot on the ground and one in the air. He had been counting, out loud mind you, each step he took.

"Uh oh…" he said in his cute soft voice, "I don' know emy mumbers past fours…" The young boy seemed to have a strained face as he thought of what number could be next. When none came to him he started to cry, more, wail in outbursts. He sniffled and a movement caught his eye. His face lit up in a happy gasp.

Up ahead, coming down the path was a man. Not just any man, mind you, but the young demon lord of the west, Sesshomaru. His normal ensemble of clothes flared behind him in a grace as he walked. Jaken ambled along at his side, seeming to be speaking to the dog demon in mumbles and grumbles. The gold eyes of the man trailed down to land on the bright faced child and he paused, a sweat drop silently and unnoticeably crawling down the side of his face. The mouth of the boy opened more, excitedly at the presence of someone he obviously knew.

The little boy straightened himself, as if he were in the army and marched forward and past Sesshomaru. As he did his small hands grasped something fluffy and white and kept moving, making a 'humph' sound in every step. What he had taken in his hold was the puff that wrapped over and around Sesshomaru's shoulder. At first the man didn't seem to notice and his expression remained unreadable. When the boy felt a tug from the other end he paused, one foot still out in front of him. He gave a small yank, with a whine.

Jaken seemed in a great upset, "Young man, how dare you grab my lords…let go this instant!" The boy turned, behaving like he had just noticed to the two, foot still up as if he were to continue marching. He let out another gasp.

"Uncle Sessmoo!"

"Uh, M'Lord…" Jaken said looking up to his master a bit nervously.

"Calm yourself Jaken," he said in his passive voice. He turned and looked down, one would say almost gently at the boy holding still to the fluffy object, "Hello again Chase…"

"You 'member me uncle Sessmoo!" he said happily and loudly. Sesshomaru's ear twitched slightly and he nodded, slowly in response.

"Yes. Tell me…could you lead me to your mother and father...?" Sesshomaru continued to look at him and the boy nodded skipping in front of him, refusing, it seems, to let go of the fluff he now had.

"Me shows! Come Sessmoo, come!" he tugged as Sesshomaru followed, Jaken grumbling still at his side.

They moved through the woods, the trees seeming to give off a calming aura. It was morning and the sun light shot through the leaves in beams, spotting the path they walked on. Small creatures moved about in the bushes and shrubs, such as squirrels and birds. Every so often the young boy would spot one and give a cute, 'rawr!' literally speaking it out. He would wave his small claws at nothing and giggle to himself as he'd move on again. Sesshomaru seemed unmoved by this as the came into a clearing where a well poked from the ground. There sat a woman and a man.

The woman's hair was black and tied back in a gentle braid that swaying in a slightly breeze. She wore a white shirt and blue skirt, simple yet lovely in her stance of sitting against the wells exterior. The man wore red, a kimono identical to the young boys. He had white hair that was long and it too swayed with the wind. His golden eyes moved to the people who had come into the clearing, smiling softly at the child.

"Chase," the woman said kneeling, her eyes moist with new tears. She opened her arms, "Come here!" he smiled happily and dropped the fluff, dashing into her arms in another giggle.

"Mommy!" he squealed and she pet his head, scratching behind his ears. Chase's foot kicked a bit.

"Mommy, you know me - " he said through his laughed, "don' liked that!"

"Kagome…" the man said to the woman, not seeming to notice his brother.

"I know…" she said sadly as she sat up and set the child on her lap, "Chase…there is something I have to tell you."

"What Mommy?" he said and then gasped, "I swear, I didn't break the bowl! It wasn't me!"

"No, no…" she said ignoring his obvious guilt for the time being, "It's about your friend, Shippo. You remember Shippo." He nodded and then spread his hands out as he began his description.

"Uh huh, we played everyday in the fields. He taught me all about getting tangled in yarn! Mes was 'bery good at that!"

"Yes…well, you won't be able to play with Shippo any more…" she said starting to cry again,

"Why Mommy? He sick? 'Cause sick people get better Mommy. That's what you said," he said happy like, "I can make him better by giving him flowers!" Kagome eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, flowers…let's bring Shippo flowers," She nodded as Chase wriggled from her arms and dashed off picking different flowers. Sesshomaru came up to the man.

"InuYasha," he said in his emotionless tone.

"Yeah, yeah…not now ok," he said waving his hand as Kagome and he went to Chase who was gathering weeds. He held up dandelion and sniffled.

"Shippo lo-o-ov-choo!" he sneezed and the seeds went everywhere. He sneezed again and then started to cry, chasing them around trying to catch them, "Oh no Mommy, help! I brok'd it!" She smiled and picked up Chase in her arms holding him close as they walked off, InuYasha close behind. The child wailed. "But Mommy, Mommy no! I have to fix it!"

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken who came by his side, "Milord, 'tis it wise not to tell them?" He frowned.

"I will tell him when I please…" he turned around and started off into the trees once more.

"Ah, Milord, wait for me!"

Kagome and InuYasha, along with Chase toddling-

( AN: Please excuse this brief interruption….My sister kikyophobia would like to make my story better by following after "…along with Chase toddling…." Here, are her words…. "the cat jumped over the dog. What else is new? Lalaalalalalalalalalala. The bird flew like it does everyday after being attacked be evil dandelions that Chase possessed. That's funny. The dandelions are eating me now, so I am forced to stop typing. Ahhhhhhhhh. Ksdjfoawssjfhshflksdf!" Thank you…you may now return to your normal program… if you read this…mention you did in a review, my sister is curious…author is too but won't admit it … Continue! What are you still doing here!)

beside them. Up ahead of them was a large stone, decorated. Chase froze. He had been to one of these before, he knew what it meant. His face looked like Ice and he dropped his flowers. Kagome looked to him.

"Chase…sweetheart…"

"No, Mommy no! No! No! NO!" he cried out loud, tears falling from his eyes, "You lied to me Mommy, lied, lied! Shippo gone! Your fault, fault!" he turned and ran. Kagome made to follow him but the hand of InuYasha stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll go…" he said and began a slow walk to follow Chase, Kagome looking to the grave of Shippo.

"Oh Shippo, if only he knew why you are gone…" She looked to the pelt of Shippo, a small fox, waiting to be buried. It was hidden out of Chase's sight but still, somehow she thought he knew.

Chase ran, crying as he did. He came to a tree, scratching his small claws against it. He shouted and called out names at his parents, at Shippo. Silly names, like stupid head and lettuce breath. He sobbed; Shippo had been his best friend, his only friend. He heard something, turning. Behind him stood a tall figure, dressed in a bamboo coat. The young boy had talked with this man many times before, without his parents knowing. The man had said, their bond was a secret. Chase never told secrets.

"Monkey man! Shippo is gone Monkey man!" he cried and the man nodded.

"I know…come here…tell me about how you feel…" he kneeled holding out his arms. His voice was evil and dark though Chase was too young, too naive. The child ran right into his arms, snuggling into him.

"I want to tear someone apart, it's not fair…not fair…" The man under the mask of the baboon smiled.

"Yes…not fair indeed…but I know how to make it all go away Chase…make this pain in your heart….subside…"

"Buside?" he said, wiping tears from his eyes and looking up at him.

"Yes…" He took him into his arm more tightly, placing a hand on his head. "Sleep for me child…sleep and I will make it all go away." Chase's eyes closed and he fell limp. The man chuckled and turned his head to see InuYasha standing dumbstruck. He took one step towards the man holding his only son.

"N-naraku…" The man chuckled and jumped away into the trees, vanishing with Chase as he did. InuYasha growled, following a few steps before they vanished. "Naraku!"


End file.
